THE DUGREYS in new york
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: another one im going back to Lorelia and Matthew Dugrey move to new york with there family for buisness and Rory and Tristan are in the same school as Jess. lit duhh! oh and hols i took youre advice...dont ask me why but this is the result. lovelila
1. dugreys, first day in ny

Ok so I want Tristan to be close but in no way possible seem in the picture and after a lot of thought I finally caved to hols' idea – no matter how twisted it is. So we have Lorelia married to Matthew Dugrey, they got married when Rory was…3…or so. (Tristan's the same age) and then Tristan has three brothers Michael (5 yrs older) and twins Harvey and Josh (2 yrs older) and Lorelia and Matt had two kids a boy Jarrod (4 yrs younger) and Isabelle (10 yrs younger). Rory and Tristan are now 17 and moving to New York to further business and they bump into Jess.

Oh and Lorelia had Rory at 18 not 16 (slims the Lorelia and Matt gap)

They pulled up in front of the three-storey mansion. Rory lifted her Oakley's and gave it a once over before looking at tristan with a dead-panned look that he mirrored back. Matt walked over 'so guys?'

'Its…' tristan looked for a word

'Nothing like stars hollow' Rory finished.

Isabelle looked up from her side 'no were is like Stars Hollow'

'Right well it's not exactly Hartford either'

Lorelia walked over to them 'right guys but..Just try ok? I know you hated leaving but..try?'

Rory and tristan half glanced at each other before nodding half heartedly.

After about 2 hours Rory and Tristan left the house 'where are you munchkins going?' Lorelia called from an upper window.

Both looked over there shoulder "OUT!'

After around ten minutes Tristan looked over to Rory 'so where are we going again?'

She was silent for awhile and then as they turned around a corner and a diner came into site she simply nodded and dragged him across the street.

They walked in and sat somewhere close to the back. As they sat a girl who screamed bubblegum bopper came over flipping her hair and eying Tristan. 'What can I get you folks?'

'What's on your burgers?' Rory asked not even looking at the menu.

'umm…patty, tomato, lettuce, cheese, optional onion, egg and bacon'

'Can I have 2 one with bacon one with onion no egg on either. Chilli and cheese fries and 2 coffees.'

'oh..ok' the girl looked as though she would walk away as tristan spoke up 'ill have one burger with bacon and some onion rings and a coke thanks.'

'…like along with what she ordered?'

'ah – yeah.' Tristan looked at her oddly.

Rory propped her legs up and lent against Tristan drinking her first coffee as a cheerleading group came in and took up 3 or 4 tables.

Rory looked at one of the few not in a cheerleading outfit 'oh god – that's not the uniform is it?'

'Afraid so – Lorelia had them earlier.'

'Cardigans better be optional.' She grumbled.

A few seconds later a girl came over 'excuse me – would you mind if we just slid in here?' she said motioning to the boy with dark hair behind her. 'it either you or them – there not normally here or anything and well…id sit next to a homicidal maniac before them.'

'Really?' Tristan asked raising his eyebrows and looking her over. 

Rory hit him 'sure – just you may want the Ed Gene experience after the Tristan Dugrey experience' Rory said as she moved further down and lowering her legs. The other two slid into the other side.

The girl came back with there meal 'is that all?'

'Could I have a refill?' Rory asked showing the girl two empty cups.

She nodded and filled one of the cups before taking jess and connies order Rory opened the three burgers and spread her own onion and bacon between her burgers. She then pulled out half of the salad from both – one set going to Tristan's burger the other half going to his plate. She then grabbed the tomato sauce and mustard putting swirls of both in all the burgers before closing them passing Tristan his and putting the onion rings in between them. Jess and Connie watched at the way she did this while arguing with Tristan and not watching, along with the food ratio odd yet…intriguing. 

Tristan glanced at Connie 'guess they are optional.'

'Wouldn't have worn one anyway – simply nicked your blazer.'

'Who says I would have given it to you?'

'I have ways – plus she's not wearing a gay girlie tie either.'

'she's not wearing a tie at all.'

'go get all technical why don't you.'

The girl came back and gave Jess and Connie there food 'excuse me? Could I have a refill.' Rory asked as she swallowed. Rory watched as she only filled one mug 'and the other?'

'Sorry- like I can only give free refills for one mug per customer.' And with that and her wicked grin she walked off.

Rory rolled her eyes 

'ohh – hows it feel to be restricted by someone other than Luke Mar?'

'Who said id be restricted?'

'Oh and the deliria has already set in. you were restricted.'

'No – I will not suffer- I don't have to serve me. She wants to fill one cup she can…she just better not plan on doing much else.'

Rory sat there for around one minute before pulling the girl back over 'hey…Suzie…just a refill thanks.' She said with a little grin of her own that had the obvious traits of Tristan's smirk in it.

She pulled out a book and kicked her feet up between the end of the booth and jess. Jess followed the Mary Janes up to a very lean long pair of jean clad legs disappear under the table. he then saw the beginning on oliver twist before coming to her …ample but not oversized chest – wrapped up in a black baby girl tee with a screen print of emily (the strange) in a pink dress with the writing 'my worst nightmare.' Printed on the side. Then there was her creamy complexion and chap-sticked lips that looked full and ripe. He also noted her wavy chestnut hair and sapphire eyes before he was distracted by her calling out to someone. He zoned back in to see 'suzie' refilling her coffee cup again with a look of contempt. Yup he decided if she was at Huxley this year things would be different…very different. But in a good way of-course.


	2. first day at huxley

Rory and Tristan walked into their new school in NYC and walked down the hallway.

'Remind me why were here again' Rory mumbled.

'Because we have to be.' Was Tristan's dull reply from behind his pair of stylish Oakley's trying to protect himself from the harsh light due to the movie night and lack of coffee.

'Do we have to be today?

'Apparently' he replied to Rory's bored voice as they entered there first class.

They handed the teacher their notes. 'Class welcome the Dugreys – Lorelia and Tristan.'

There was a murmur.

'Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself – where you're from.'

Rory looked at Tristan expectantly and he sighed ' Tristan Dugrey – from Connecticut.'

'Where about's?'

'Starts hollow or Hartford – either way.'

'Where did you go?'

'Chilton.'

'And you Lorelia?'

'Same facts – different name – go by Rory.'

'I'm sorry?'

'My name…its Rory. Rory Leigh Elizabeth Dugrey.'

'This says Lorelia.'

'Right –but I'm known as Ror- stops confusion – I'm the third.'

'anything else?'

Rory looked over to Tristan who shrugged 'not really.'

'Well ..How bout the biggest differences between here and where you used to live.'

'No luke's.' Was the first answer out of Rory's mouth.

'No Dave.'

'No lane.'

'No Taylor.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing T…a few million people.'

'Weekly commodities.'

'Grape vine.'

They both sighed and looked at the teacher 'ok …you can sit down.'

They both walked down the middle isles and sat a seat from the back.

'ok guys today we begin a group project...family economics.'

Half way through the lesson they sat with Jess, Connie and jess' spitting image in the female form that went by the name Lex.

'ok so whose house?' Tristan asked the group after the projects had been explained.

Lex looked at Jess 'not ours…please, not ours.'

Jess looked at her, then the group 'shes got a good point – you don't want to be ther our mothers home.'

'our house is a bomb mums redecorating' Connie put in 'found dad with his fling in Paris, paybacksa bitch and costs approximately fifty grand to repaint a room.'

Rory looked at Tristan 'so its our house then?'

'Seems that way mar. Seems that way.'

After awhile Connie spoke up 'are you ok Ror?' she had been looking at her oddly for a few seconds.

'what's your last name?'

'..Halloway. Why?'

'That's it…stacey and summer!'

'Not what I'm normally known for but yes – there my cousins…unfortunately'

'See T – I'm not the only one who doesn't love look at me and look at me now sisters that are the hollows.'

'Never said you were.'

'Well between you and the boys you were doubting it.'

'What does that mean?'

'Well...possibly they weren't worth the numerous pda's you got?'

'You can talk.'

'Yeah I can. When did you have to ever pry me away from jaws of death to get your books?'

'Well…'

'Thankyou.'

'What about Tom?'

'You mean involuntary feel up you beat to a pulp? What about him?'

'That was a pda'

'No – that was sexual harassment.'

'And Ben?'

'a mistake.'

'Mike?'

'a bigger mistake.'

'Jay?'

'Fun – can we stop talking about my love life now?'

'Mum!' both tristan and rory called as they got in the door

'munchkins!'

'Where are you?'

'Here!'

Rory rolled her eyes 'be vaguer.'

'Where I am.'

'Mum!'

'Hey – you said vaguer.'

'marco.'

'Polo.' Rory and Tristan walked down the hallway followed by the other three.

'marco!'

'Polo.'

Tristan frowned and looked at Rory then back at the gym door. They opened it and were both floored…there was Lorelia 'what are you doing in here mum?'

'relax sweets…haven't touched anything but the seat – I was watching your sister practice. Hey Tris…jlo, James dean and Jen.'

'Try Jess and Lex Mariano and Connie Halloway.' Tristan replied.

'So ..Triple j staying for tea?'

'for a month.'

'Cool…slumber party? Never ending movie marathon? ..Actually Rory we have to have one of them again soon.'

Rory nodded before explaining that it was for a massive school assignment.

'ok you kids go do whatever and ill cook.'

'cool.'

Half an hour later the doorbell rang 'pizzas here.' Rory explained as she got up.

Jess frowned 'I thought your mum said shed cook.'

'This is her cooking.' Rory explained as they left the lounge.


	3. hospital an

Hi – none of you know me as I am not actually the writer of well anything. However my sister, lil, asked me to do this for her. She would like to apologize for not updating recently and have me explain that she was taken to hospital awhile back and were still not sure when she will be out. I personally dont think it helps that our mum is in there stressing her everyday but I really doubt that will change. Anyway she has done most of the next chapters for all of her stories however she can barely breath right now so having her finish and edit them is not going to happen until she's out, especially seen as mum wont even let her have the computer out of fear she will push herself to far or whatever. Anyway I an rambling and that's my sisters job. Anyway, once she is out it'll only take her a few days to update all of her stories and she does apologize.


	4. when blondes and orlando dont play nice

Its not much and I was going to change it but I don't have the time. Anyways – another chapter tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who was concerned about me – apparently its ok and I wont die this week at least which means I can finally finish all these stories I've got lying around and upload all the ones I've started! Lovelil.

Rory stumbled down the stairs. Tristan was eating a bowl of cereal on one of the kitchens breakfast chairs. "looking good mar." he commented as he glanced at his sister, her skirt was askew, her knee high stockings where slung over her neck as a reminder to put them on. In a hand she held her school shoes. Her blazer was on but under it she had a singlet top.

As she finished pouring her cup of coffee she glared at him, he didn't have to look up from his bowl to know that. She sat her shoes on her seat and pulled out the brush shed tucked into one of them. Running it though her hair she waited for her poptarts to be done. As she flicked her head back flipping all of her hair out of her face she passed an unexpected body. Guests. Jess guest to be specific. Damn it. She couldn't tear away from his eye contact, she wasn't sure if it was because of her embarrassment or because he looked a hell of a lot better than she did at this time of morning. She pulled herself away as Lorelai walked in singing some insane song that included mallowmars. It had been a week, so Connie no longer raised her eyebrows and Jess didn't furrow his, as their mother carried on her insane way. The post was tucked neatly under one of Lorelia's arms and she dumped it all on the table as she straightened Rory's skirt "pumpkin where's your shirt?"

"In the dryer – it'll be ready by the time I have to leave."

"You have more than one shirt."

"Right and somehow" she paused to frown at Tristan "my clean one got wet so the three in the wash really do nothing for me."

Tristan ignored Lorelia's inquiring gaze with a shrug of the shoulders and another mouthful of cornflakes. Lorelia gave Rory a sympathetic pat on the back and got her a bowl of cereal, cocoa pops mixed with fruit loops and topped with mini-mallows.

Rory smiled slightly and ate about half the bowl before the phone started to go off.

She and Lorelia began the search, Rory finding it in the fridge soon after "hello?"

"Rory that's not a very appropriate way to answer the phone."

She put on a strained smile but was slightly pleased to hear from the woman no matter how much fear ran through her veins wondering why she was ringing. "hi grandma."

"hello Rory dear, is your mother around?"

She looked up at Lorelia questioningly, she shook her head vehemently "sorry grandma she's running a little late this morning – still in the bathroom – can I take a message for her?"

"tell her to call me back – I wish to discuss this weekend with her. I also need to ask her about Margaret and Janlan's plans."

"ill tell her grandma."

"I wont keep you any longer Rory – have a good day at school."

"I will bye."

After she had hung up she looked at her mother "there coming over with Janlan and Margaret?"

"what?...no….what did she say?"

"she said she will talk to you later about plans this weekend and ask you about theirs."

"I hate that woman!"

Rory smiled sympathetically before finishing her breakfast.

When Tristan and the others were ready to leave Jess found her wearing the appropriate top and sitting with a leg in the air. He paused at the entrance to watch her fine out the creases in her tights before that leg was lowered and the bare silky other one was raised. He stood mesmerized as the black covered ivory with her ankle arched and her hands skimming up the forever that was her legs.

As she created a plucking noise with the elasticized top to show completion of the process he was drawn back to his normal state and took a few more steps catching her attention.

"Your brother was wondering if you were ready to go?"

"yeah – just my shoes." She beamed at him as she continued to blindly tie her shoelaces and stood looking around

"Missing something?"

"My bag – I know I brought it downstairs with me."

"It's under the stool you sat on for breakfast."

Nodding Rory walked back into the kitchen brushing against Jess as she slipped through the door. She blushed slightly and tucked some hair behind her ear before continuing on her way.

When they got to school Tristan kissed Rory on the head before pocketing his keys and walking towards the gym rather than the building that the rest of them were about to enter.

Rolling her eyes mumbling that only insane people would willingly jump into water and splash around to the stage that they were so exhausted so early in the morning.

Rory stood by her locker attempting to open it when a dull thud resounded and I gently moved jar. "thanks – Orlando was being particularly difficult today – don't you have a class this period?" she got no response as she dug through her locker "Tristan?" she asked as she pulled out a final book and slammed her locker shut. She turned and came in contact with a chest. A chest that was obviously not Tristan's. she felt a hand that was obviously not welcomed. And after a few seconds of discomfort she noticed a face that brought relief.

"I don't think she's interested."

The tall angry blonde laughed. Jess sighed "are you interested Rory?"

"look – I don't really care if she's interested or if your interested – the only thing I care about is the simple fact that I'm interested." He brushed Jess aside.

Jess took a step closer "I don't think you understood – she isn't interested." He now stood between the two.

Rory slipped off to the side as Jess threw a punch before he picked up her books and led her to her next class as if he had done nothing, they were in silence most of the way, she had tried to talk but he did not. Finally they stood at the empty class room and before Jess could walk away she pulled him in and closed the door. "I'm getting the impression that you don't want to talk about…it. And we wont. After this. Its not something I can just let slide Jess – I have to thank you for that."

"it really was nothing."

"but it was - I get that you probably wanted to punch him anyway. But the thing is you punched him for me. You considered my interests. You made someone else consider my interests." She began to stumble over words as she realized how close they stood. She stopped speaking altogether as she felt a hand encompass hers. They continued to inch closer until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, and until seconds later when the door swung open and the two of them separated and noticed the oblivious teens beginning to fill the room. Rory picked up the bag that she didn't remember dropping and with one last flushed look towards Jess she took her seat.

Thanks for reading please reply lovelil.


	5. cliche moments

Hey. thanks for reading. i love you all and i love my beta ashley and i love the ramones and i love bek for giving me the only cd didnt have.

Rory was sitting on a kitchen stool doing her homework when Lorelai appeared "hey – why are you in here studying?"

"The boys are doing boy things so this is the emptiest place that I can't hear the Xbox, there's enough space and I'm comfortable."

"So the boys are playing Xbox?"

"mmm. Michael's in there with them. Did you know he was coming home?"

"He mentioned it but didn't set it in stone."

Rory nodded and kept writing but Lorelai pressed on "so you and Jess huh?"

Rory almost dropped her pen. "I don't know what …what?"

Lorelai smirked "well let's start with the basics. Hrmm…has he asked you out."

Rory made a quiet chocking noise "why would he do that."

Lorelai made a 'well duh' face "well because the two of you have the hots for each other."

"What?"

"The hots – you know a thang. An interest. A fancy. A desire. An attraction. You are keen on him and he is dreaming about you. ….so is that a no on him asking you out?"

"Yes that's a no."

"So have you kissed?"

It took Rory a moment or two before she mumbled a no. but the silence was long enough to have Lorelai squealing and jumping up and down and have Rory embarrassed.

"oh my God mum!"

"And his living here or how much longer? Think about all the moments that could happen. Meeting out by the fridge in the middle of the night in your little intsy bitsy pajamas. Walking in on each other half naked – better not me fully naked or ill have something to say about it. Flirting over dishes. Longing looks and footsie over diner. …" after slowly trialing off with the many possible moments between the two she proclaimed "oh the possibilities!" before kissing her daughter on the head telling her to take a break and pouring herself a coffee Lorelai wandered back out of the room and greeted their older son Mike.

Rory slumped onto the couch between the boys a half hour later and took a sip of Mikes drink.

Jess looked over at Rory once the two blondes had left the room, controller still in hand "verse me?"

Rory looked up from the magazine she had been flicking through "oh no it's …fine."

"No come on" he sad holding a second controller in front of her

She chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow "no seriously I'm fine…here with my Cosmo….you carry on."

"Oh come on. You don't have to beat me or anything. Just play. It's not like it'll drain your brain in the first five minutes. That takes years"

She smiled slightly and scooted closer to the centre of the couch before taking the controller off of him.

After a half hour Jess put down the controller and leant back in the couch stretching his arms.

Rory smiled and turned in her seat crossing her legs so that she was facing Jess. "So I beat you huh?"

"So you've played before huh?"

Rory let out a laugh "did you think I could grow up in this house and not? I mean I know I'm the wall flower with a book to most people but seriously I grew up with guys there was no way I could survive without knowing a guy trait. Now while I can't play…well any sport I can do this."

"Huh."

"Mmm." She looked around looking for a distraction as she attempted to not think about their almost kiss; however, it didn't work well for her. As not long after she was returning his stare silently. Rory blushed and it her lip with a mantra of 'stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about him.' rolling through her head. However the mantra wasn't working either as they'd both begun to lean in. her blush became deeper and she tried to think of another distraction from staring at Jess with his deep eyes and perfect lips. Deep eyes and perfect lips – yep the not thinking about him was really doing her good. Well at least she wasn't thinking of him naked right? Oh god now she was thinking about him naked. Another distraction another distraction "soo…"

Jess quirked an eyebrow and his breath tickled the side of her face. "Mmm?"

"humm." And with that his lips were on hers. And his deep eyes were watching her. And her mantra was speedily replaced with 'oh my God. We're kissing. Oh my God.'

However as her mouth parted and his hand came to her cheek, and hers to his hair her mantra disappeared altogether without her knowledge.

When air became necessary they separated but stayed close enough that his breath continued to tickle the side of her face and his hand stayed on her cheek, rubbing gently. His other one came to brush the hair out of his face and she began to blush again, chewing her lip slightly and becoming even redder once she heard the noise of protest that was momentarily caught in his throat.

"Soo?" she tried again

"Mmm?" was again the only response she got

Rolling her eyes she questioned "are we just going to continue repeating this conversation all night?"

Again his eyebrow raised and he rubbed her cheek lightly "you have a problem with repeat performances?"

Her eyes darted to his lips and she begun to respond "you know what? Now that I consider it there's really nothing wrong with-" stopping short as his lips reconnected with hers.

They'd pulled back and were sitting there silently as Jess rubbed her hand until Tristan walked in and sat the other side of Jess obliviously "ok I'm done with Mike – I'm ready to beat your ass now." Jess let go or Rory's hand but stayed in close proximity as he picked up his controller and made a smart ass comment to Tristan. He turned Rory's way to pick up the controller that shed dropped while they were kissing and paused to wink at her. Shed begun biting her lip and her could tell she was thinking about it. He quietly brushed some hair out of hr face before adding a quiet "we good?"

She smiled slightly and brushed some more hair out of her face "brilliant"

He nodded at the assurance and handed her controller to Tristan as she picked up her Cosmo and lent into Jess' side where she stayed until tea. Later that night she was lying on the couch reading when Mike and Tristan walked in. "want to come with us?"

"No thanks?"

"Oh come on. Little sis." Mike encouraged jokingly "my treat."

"But I'm reading."

"We're all going – why don't you spend some time goofing off with us?"

"nah. I don't really feel like watching movies. You guys go. I'll stay here. Well go out to lunch tomorrow and goof off – I promise."

"Are you wallowing or something?"

"I just don't feel like going."

Both boys nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of her as Tristan asked "what happened?"

"Nothing. Why do you assume nothing happened?"

"Because you guys were weird before. So what happened? You tell him you liked him? You kissed? He asked you out? What?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up from her book "not that it has anything to do with me wanting to stay home but yes we have kissed why?

"And what you freaked? Thanked him? Apologized? Ran? Come on Rory you've had moronic moments before? Did he say something stupid? You can tell us?" mike pushed.

"I didn't run. Nothing."

"Nothing as in it was an accident? Nothing as in you froze or nothing happened once you kissed?"

She sighed and stuck a finger in her book resting it on her chest "we kissed. We attempted conversation. We kissed again. We smiled. Tristan walked in the room. We kept smiling and sitting there. There was no running. Not stupid irrelevant greetings. Then we had tea. And now I'm reading. Anything else?"

"So there's really nothing wrong?" Tristan asked disbelieving

"Oh my God! Nothings wrong. Go to the movies. Have fun! I'll see you tomorrow."

There parents had gone out long ago so once the others had gone out to a movie Rory was left by herself. After finishing a chapter she pulled herself off of the couch and had a shower. A half hour later, with damp hair and pajamas on she was sitting on the couch again, the pixies playing in the background and a book in hand. However as time wore on she became aware that she wasn't really the only one in the house as she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Holding her book tight she walked through the house to find Jess "I thought you went to the movies?" she asked taking him by surprise and causing him to turn around and face her. He shook his head and indicated to one of the stools before questioning "wasn't really in the mood. I thought I was the only one here though?"

"Same."

"Want some food?"

She nodded slightly and put her book down as she got her self comfortable

"Burger ok?"

"When would it not be." She replied jokingly.

He smiled slightly and pulled out a fry pan as she dug through the fridge before exclaiming "oh mum brought pie!"

He stopped adjusting the flame "you still want a burger?"

She scoffed "of course I still want a burger. Who do you think I am?" once shed put the pie on the kitchen bench and pulled out the ice cream flicking on the radio. My-My Kind of Girl was playing after bobbing to the beat for awhile and eating a few scoops of ice cream she turned to Jess "have you read please kill me?"

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded silently as she ate some more.

"So what did you think?"

"I think the harshness of it is great. I mean you can actually visualize Iggy as this broken down addict, you can see Patty Smith as Nico with poetry. It's all there for you in vivid colors daring you to call it overdone."

Jess nodded a slight smile playing on his lips "although you can kind of tell Patty Smith was a whore and Iggy was on some pretty harsh and varied stuff with out the book. I mean the deaf guy with his back to them can tell Iggy was fucked over."

She laughed slightly in agreement. "Although I did think that there was a bit to much about Lou Reeds sex life in the first chapter or so but…"

"Either that or Lou Reed had a bit to much of a sex life." He contributed as he picked up the other fork and took a bite of the pie.

She laughed again and nodded her head "that's probably a little more accurate."

They continued on oblivious to their surroundings or the time until Lorelai bounced through the door. She grinned at Rory "huh. I guess it happened quicker that I thought it would."

She paused in confusing until her mother continued in a breathy girly voice "oh it's just so hot and I'm just so parched – I guess ill go down stairs and get a drink in my itsy bitsy pajamas. But it won't matter because no one else is home or anything." She paused to bring a hand to her mouth in shock "oh what's this? Why Jess I didn't know you were up. Fancy us meeting like this. Me in my little pajamas and you looking all kissable down by the fridge at one in the morning."

She was cut off by Lorelai "MUM!"

Lorelai giggled and returned to her normal voice "talk in the morning. Your dad and I are going to bed." She raised an eyebrow "have a good night."

Rory blushed and looked down, however this made the slight pink on her cheeks become a deeper red as she realized that she was in fact in itsy bitsy pajamas. She had sat here in itsy bitsy pajamas for hours. She had sat in front of Jess oblivious to her itsy bitsy pajamas for hours now, talking normally, as though she weren't in said pajamas, laughing as though she wasn't in said pajamas. She thought about kissing him while in said pajamas in front of him. Biting her lip she looked back up to his enquiring eyes. And then glanced at the clock. It was in fact one. She slipped off her stool and tried to subtlety pull her little black bottoms down a little further, as she said good night. Jess smirked slightly while she hadn't realized she was sitting in front of him in a clash top and little shorts he most certainly had. And as she turned to leave but hesitated looking back he also realized that it was a sight that he would not forget for quiet some time.

Thanks for reading lovelil.


	6. questions

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


End file.
